


Making a mess of Emerald

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Fondling, Office Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: Emerald's at your beck and call but it doesn't mean she has to like it.Got some art commissioned https://twitter.com/AikiYun/status/1221961441596411904





	1. Chapter 1

A knock on the door prompted you to say "Enter," and with your permission Emerald Sustrai marched into the room, stopping just a foot's distance from where you sat on the couch. The girl had seen better days. Her hair was messy and unkempt, her face a perma-scowl and red eyes boring nothing but spite toward you. She led out a very purposely loud sigh of annoyance and knelt before you. Emerald Sustrai, a young woman who by all means would knife you in an alleyway and leave you for dead, had her hands placed lightly on each of your knees while positioned submissively awaiting your next command.

Her usual combat outfit was changed in favor of a two piece swimwear set. It was a mostly modest design, not showing any cleavage and the bottoms were like very short shorts. What material there was to wear stretched quite nicely around the curves of her breasts and ass, leaving her legs, arms and torso exposed for your viewing pleasure. There were a number of dried stains on an otherwise white top. 

You arched an eyebrow. She got the hint. She flashed a toothy snarl, but followed through with her lines. "...Master," Emerald tiredly began to recite from memory, "You called for some relief?" 

You nod. She clicked her tongue. You lay back against the couch and signal her to do her duty. Emerald clicks her tongue but leans forward to grasp the zipper of your shorts with her teeth. Her eyes never leave yours as your fly is pulled down. Emerald's hands never leave from their place on each leg.

In rote fashion Emerald leads with her teeth to pull at your underwear through the opening of your shorts and lets your member fly at full mast. In one seamless motion her mouth engulfs your cock and the hot wet warmth you've grown accustomed to on demand returns. Her red eyes switch focus between your cock and your face every so often. Emerald knows to coat and lather every part of your dick with her saliva using her tongue, and to focus on your glans while staring daggers at you. 

You know she wants to bite down when she wraps her lips and sucks like a vacuum. That she'd rather take your belt and hang you from the ceiling instead of place light kisses up and down your shaft with a scowl on her face. You extend your hands and entwine your fingers in hers, palm against palm. She lets out a huffy exhale through her nostrils and closes her eyes while suckling your balls, pressing her face against the back of your dick to do so.

You twirl your thumbs and she reciprocates the motion with hers. She lets out a low hum with your testicles being licked and sucked on in her mouth. She opens her eyes and drags her tongue up the entirety of your dick, attention resting on you, before bobbing her head down with her mouth open wide until you're down her throat. Muffled gurgles and grunts float into your ears as time after time she takes your full length.

You begin to moan louder and louder and bring one of her hands closer to your dick. She understands and beings stroking your off while still holding your other hand. Her tongue is swirling and lapping at your glans and she sucks with anticipation showing in her cloudy lust-filled eyes. Her fingers are wrapped around your shaft at the base pumping and she's watching for the tell tale signs of your ejaculation.

The build up reaches its peak and she recognizes its quickly enough to point your dick toward her forehead so the first spurts of cum catch in her hair. You're still gasping and moaning so she directs your cock to spurt on her face, then on her lips, and finally she let whatever was left to land on the stained swimsuit top. Her fingers continued to milk your softening dick until there was nothing to squeeze out.

Only little milky dribbles remained which Emerald lapped up and swallowed. You couldn't tell if she was smacking her lips for your sake or purely out of habit. With only one hand free she diligently returned your dick and underwear back into place and zipped your shorts up. She made no effort to pull her hand from yours as she remained in front of you on her knees with a mix of boredom and arousal coloring her dark cum-splattered cheeks with a hint of red. 

Finally you let go of her hand and she slowly stood up with a bit of caution until feeling returned to her legs. "You've got one more day until our rematch you assh-...Master" 

You smile and she turned to leave, covered in fresh cum and still not allowed to clean up until time was up. You look forward to the next time you have the energy to go again.

You definitely don't forget to enjoy how Emerald sashays out of the room, drinking in the sight of the wet trail on her inner thigh as she opens the door. Emerald Sustrai makes sure to face your direction to flip you off. "I hate you," she said before slamming the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

The room may have been cold, but you were perfectly content under the heavy sheets of your comforter. Toasty even. The pillow under your head was a perfect balance of fluffy and firm, while Emerald's naked toned body laying atop yours was deliciously supple. Her smell was entrancing and spicy. Though fresh from a shower, it only took a couple of minutes of a light sheen of sweat to appear between the two of you in your embrace on the bed.

Her head was resting on your chest and her face decidedly pointing away from yours, but you could tell she wasn't yet asleep from the slight adjustments to her position.

Your hands roamed along her back, exploring the curves of her body without being able to see them. Only the slight protrusion in the sheets was evidence of your movement, but you wanted to feel every minute detail you could. Of her back; her shoulder blades and the muscles--trapezius, you think you remember correctly.

The sloping arch of her spine shudders a tad when your fingers glide along her lower torso, then she settles when you're drawn to the rising hills of her buttocks. Emerald huffs and shifts a bit when you grasp and grope and play with the flesh of her ass, though makes no attempt to stop you or move away. No, her shifting only gave you more purchase of her ass for you to knead and lightly tap like bongos.

Try as she might to hide her reaction by facing away from you, the heat of her crotch against your right leg only spurs you on. You couldn't tell if what dribbled along the side of your knee was sweat or something else.

In any case your hands move up once more, now along her sides. You examine with great admiration the meatiness of her thighs before coming up her slender waist. The sides of her breasts, pressed against your chest, are firmer than they would be otherwise. Your hands return to her back and start to race downward a second time since the two of you went under the covers tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

While not overly fond of suits and ties, you of all people knew the importance of appearances and reputation. Especially in this line of work. Still, it didn't help with the constrictive feeling of the collar around your neck, much less the stiff restriction to movement you were currently subjected to when compared to the more casual clothes you usually wore . Luckily enough you were seated behind a large and impressive mahogany desk, as the crotch of your dark grey trousers was constricting quite a noticeable bulge. It wasn't something you could really prevent, considering how Emerald Sustrai was standing to your right in a suit and tie of her own. The manner it was tailored to fit her body was exquisite. Delicious, even. You were probably the only one that felt the urge to tear open her blouse to expose her heaving chest, slip off her trousers that hugged those juicy firm legs of hers and ravage her atop the desk right this moment, because everyone else seemed to be intimidated by her, and by extension you as well. 

Emerald's scowl always managed to make your heart skip a beat and dick twitch at the memory of the other expressions you've been privy to. Ones that you'd most definitely not let anyone else ever know about. You could pretty much spend hours watching her impose her will on the guests sitting on the other side of the desk on your behalf. Majority of the conversation was lost on you, but you loved hearing her express her creativity in the barely veiled threats she expressed toward the two gentleman. Visitors from Vacuo hoping to move into a less competitive market here in Mistral. The whole affair just goes over your head. More important was the cute way her lips, so plump and tasty to kiss, turned downward in disapproval at something the older of the two visitors had said. 

Apparently the discussion had reached its head and the men politely dismissed themselves as your red-eyed enforcer turned her attention to you, looking less than impressed.

"You done staring?" Emerald asked, crossing her arms.

"Never," you shamelessly reply and she rolls her eyes to show the answer was obvious.

"That was dumpster fire," she said with a sigh, shaking her head over the conversation you definitely weren't paying attention to. "Where do these jokers even come from?" You halfheartedly reply to her question and simply reach your hand out to caress her firm ass, never tiring of how the silk material of her trousers was second only to her wonderful bare skin. Emerald made no effort to escape from your touch and started to summarize the important parts of the 'Dumpster FIre' that took place over the last half an hour.

You did in fact pay attention to the highlighted summary while continuing to help yourself to Emerald's fine derriere. No doubt you're getting excited from the way your heart begins to beat faster to the growing impatience to escalate the situation. It's plain to the both of you, however, how your very familiar touches are affecting her. Emerald began to stutter and required pauses to recall what she wanted to say; her breathing includes sighs and deep inhales; her face is flush and every so often she needs to clear her throat. Your favorite tell of all, however, are the moments she lightly bites her lower lip or slowly licks her lips, making their already attractive plumpness glossy and full too. You twitch in response every time and feel the strain of your erection tent the crotch of your trousers. Her glances divert downward more and more to the point she forgets to speak for a few seconds.

Never letting go of her ass, you reach your other hand to hers and pull her to sit onto your lap, facing you. Emerald hardly needs any guiding along the way as she shifts herself against your groin a bit longer than you know is necessary to get comfortable. Your nostrils are hit with her smell while she fully rests her weight on your bulge. You definitely feel her heat radiate and your fingers entwine with her as your other hand continues to delve along the crack of her ass through her silky pants.

You lose to your lust and bring her hand to your lips to kiss her strong digits, never looking away from her sultry half-lidded eyes. Your tongue stretches out to taste the space between her thumb and forefinger and you succeed in breaking her stoic gaze by making her look away first. With a triumphant smirk you rearrange your fingers and move her hand so you can lightly suck and flick your tongue between her digits. Em closes her eyes and grinds against you and the heat and stroking of her gyrations make you let out the softest of moans despite your efforts.

Suddenly you find yourself under assault and she leans into you to nibble on your earlobe, mirroring your mouth and tongue movements.

A groan escapes your lips but you begin to time thrusts back against her grinding. Your hand shoots up grab her locks of hair and jerk her head back, earning a gasp and moan from Emerald. Her eyes roll back for a moment as her body trembles but she continues her grinding, while now holding onto your shoulders to stay upright on your lap. The hand that continued to massage her clenching ass made its way to her front, along her hips and thighs, dipping toward the interior but quickly shifting to her undulating abdomen to feel her muscles as well as direct how she gyrated to and fro against you.

Her pants and moans are spurring you on. No. They start to drive you mad with lust. With a growl you pick her up and practically throw her onto the mahogany desk and desperately undo your trousers. She was surprised at first but after realizing what had happened, Emerald's breathing became more frenzied while followed suit while laying back on the desk. You free your cock and immediately step forward to jab against her crotch and drag your length upward then back down. You traced her pussy lips with the head of your cock, which was plain to see through the soaked material of her thong panties. 

Emerald let out a low throaty moan and pulled her panties aside so you could push into her. With a shaky exhale you easily manage to hilt yourself, becoming close enough for her to wrap her arms and legs around you to hold you close. Propping yourself against the surface of the desk you gladly pump with shallow thrusts, stealing kisses every so often.

You're both recklessly rushing to make each other cum. Your thrusting has become frantic, barely pulling out of her hot wet grip before slamming your waist against hers. It was unlikely but the sheer force of your pounding into Emerald made you wonder in your swirling mess of thoughts how you haven't managed to shift the heavy mahogany desk back. 

"I...ah, I..." you hear Emerald gasp out. She's meeting you thrust for thrust, milking you as much as she can before she was pushed over the edge. "...I lo-..." Emerald starts to say but you cut her off, smooshing your lips against hers. You're paralyzed by the force of your ejaculation while held down by Emerald's full body embrace. Her low throaty groan is muffled and you feel a sharp pain all over your back from what you'd later realize were her nails digging in through your shirt.

The moment your muscles release their tension, a wave of exhaustion washes over you and leaves you resting almost all of your weight onto Emerald as her limbs slackened but remained embracing you. You've both resolved to catch your breaths. You feel her fingers slowly comb up from your nape to your scalp and back down, her attention otherwise aimed up at the ceiling as though reading a script in preparation to say something. 

Your legs are still tingling as normal blood flow returns and you pull out of Emerald to stand up and dress back up. Neither of you broach the subject of what was almost said. That was the agreement, after all. 

There's nothing to be said.

A deep breath in and out is all that leaves your lips as you make your way out of the office. Emerald would shortly follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald did her best to lick and swirl her tongue without looking up, but the damned girl didn't leave her much of a choice, grabbing a fistful of green hair and craning Emerald's head up by force. Neo flashed a sadistic smile and her cheeks flushed an even deeper red from pleasure. Emerald growled in response, flashing her teeth in a snarl but was quickly reminded to keep licking from a sharp pull into Neo's saliva and juice-soaked crotch. The temptation to bite grew but Emerald instead planted a light kiss and delved her tongue between the swollen lips, tracing the folds up around based on Neo's facial cues and twitching. It was irritating that the small girl's grasp never lightened up but Emerald continued nonetheless. It was a bittersweet notion to feel a gentler, though firm, caress of her ass by the person behind her. By way of her own semblance Emerald could only see _him_ as another Neo whenever her dark-red eyes trailed over to the mirror.

The other Neo lacked any of the snark of the girl currently grinding her clit against Emerald's nose, but the cognitive dissonance remained as Emerald's pussy felt the all-too-familiar head of his dick slowly push into her carefully lubricated ass. Emerald moaned much to Neo's delight, who started to move in time with her doppleganger's pumps. Another violent tug caused Emerald to yelp scrape her teeth against Neo's clit, making the girl gasp and shiver from a light orgasm. Emerald took the opportunity to suck and violently flick her tongue on the interloper's clit, earning a sharp inhale of breath and a second hand grasping Emerald's head to pull her face suffocatingly close.

All of that was only a mild distraction for Emerald as she arched her back and presented her ass for easier access. The thrusts took on a regular tempo as Neo regained her senses and pinched Emerald's arm out of petty revenge for the sudden assault.

Her semblance flickered for a moment but in Emerald's eyes two more Neo's suddenly to appeared to join in the pinching. Each Neo's smirk added to Emerald's pain of her nipples being twisted and tugged. Emerald gasped and felt her body quiver from the onslaught. Neo reminded the girl to lick more with a sharp tug, followed by a gentle caress and combed her fingers through Emerald's hair.

 

'Huh? What was I...?' Emerald felt hot and the thick stench of sex filled her nose. Her muscles had been slack but her sense of smell and taste were distinct in her mind. She soon realized she had blacked out and the rest of her senses started to scream at her, but her eyes were blindfolded. A rush of heat in her asshole made Emerald twitch and her eyes roll back. What could only be described as _pleasure_ and _pain_ flooded her body, overwhelming her mind as her hearing picked up a rapid succession of flesh slapping against flesh behind her. She tried to writhe, feeling her arms bound together and her shoulder blades pressing against the floor under her. Emerald tried to moan but her mouth was held open by a ball gag, making her voice muffled. Next a soft wriggling _thing_ flicked against her exposed crotch and a flash of white blinded her mind's eye once more.

Emerald groaned out and hissed at the searing feeling in her muscles all throughout her body. "Ugh..." She was no longer sweaty like earlier. In fact, she felt toasty warm -wrapped in familiar sheets and resting on _his_ bed with her personal pillow under her head. Still, none of the usual comforts she had gotten accustomed to lessened the aches. "...did anyone get...the number of that Goliath...?" Feeling like she was trampled was putting it mildly. Not only did she feel like a bag of crap that was thrown out of an airship, Emerald felt like an _exhausted_ bag of crap. She couldn't imagine how much aura she must have burned from that 'training'. If she could even remember much of the training, anyway.

Still, there was a bit of a 'nice' discomfort when her mind recalled how good she felt...whenever she hadn't passed out...of course, an overwhelming sense of regret loomed as her ass was _screaming_ at her and Emerald couldn't lay flat on her back.

In the silence of the bedroom a soft creaking of the floorboards clued her into _him_ entering. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his tone no more concerned than usual.

Emerald was thankful that he wasn't around to hear her ask that lame question earlier.

"Depends," she said, "is Neo still here?"

A small hand combed through Emerald's hair, answering her question. Emerald opened one of her eyes and spotted the girl laying in the bed next to her with a smug look and her scroll screen pointed in Emerald's direction.

[I got the number, if you still want it <3]

Emerald grumbled and pouted, fighting the urge to bury her face into her mint green-colored pillow. "Fuck."

"No need to rush, or anything. Just rest up. We still have a couple of days before Neo shows her worth."

Emerald just happened to exchange glances with the girl in question and was reminded by the strange circumstances she had now found herself in. Not to say that things hadn't been strange for a while already, anyways.

"Right," Emerald said curtly, intending her attitude toward Neo. Emerald knew her place and wasn't worried in the least of losing it. She was getting stronger, no matter how unorthodox the method was. So she was comfortable enough to close her eye and rest a bit more.

Though it didn't stop the irritated feeling from rushing up when Neo's hand combed through her hair again.


End file.
